A Certain Duo's Day out?
by cookie monster gurl
Summary: Follow WORST and Umidori as they take Accelerator's advice to live a 'normal' life. What kinds of trouble will they start?


Chapter Cover: WORST is yanking on Umidori's arm, with Accelerator's wallet in her left hand. She's laughing at the fact she got away with his money, and is heading out the door. Umidori has a fearful look on her face, and is trying to fight back from being taken. Behind them, Accelerator is standing in the doorway. He seems pissed off at the girls(more at WORST), and appears to be yelling at them.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?" That was the first word that came out of the #1's mouth. He was so used to hearing countless screams, curses, and rackets around their apartment, but today, everything was...quiet. What he found before him was not that of any bloodshed or violence, but two bored girls.<p>

"Did you say something, Tou-san?" WORST was laying upside-down on the cream-colored sofa.

"Ugh, just when I was gonna fall asleep. Do us all a favor, will ya? Go away, ol' fart." Normally, he'd be complaining about their attitudes, but he couldn't help feeling that this was too abnormal. WORST enjoyed pulling pranks, making people miserable, sexually harassing him, and overall, being a pain in the ass. Umidori, much like WORST (to a certain extent), was normally bitching and cursing.

"What's wrong? Run out of ideas to cause pain?" The albino asked as he hobbled to the kitchen.

"Actually, no. If you must know, Misaka has even made a list. But today," She let out a sigh. "she's just not feeling it."

"And you?" He turned to the other level 4 esper.

"Just leave me alone." Umidori then slouched back onto the carpet floor as she clutched to her dolphin plushie.

'Wow, she's so bored she can't even insult me like always...' the albino then got a coffee out of the refrigerant. "Why don't you two try living normal lives? He suggested indifferently, as he opened his black coffee.

"We tried that, but as you can see, it's as boring as hell." WORST groaned as she tossed a look at him.

"And we're not exactly the type of people who live 'normally'. Umidori scoffed.

"Tch, you brats haven't even fully attempted it yet." He casually responded as he took a sip of his beverage.

"Huh?" The duo looked at him as if he insulted them.

"And another thing: it's not you've tried that you're so bored, you're just not used to it." He explained as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Bah! As if!" Umidori dismissed him and began to toss her plushie up and down. She knew it a childish motive just because she was bored, but what else could she do?

"She's right. Misaka will always follow the road to darkness. That's just how we've been made." WORST told him in an indifferent tone, but somewhere within that tone, he detected some sadness.

"Bullshit. Both of you need to learn to enjoy this peace. It's not going to stay forever, okay?" Accelerator was trying not to show emotion, but it couldn't be helped.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Umidori asked annoyed.

"Get your asses up and go enjoy life." He finished his coffee, and started making his way to throw it away.

"But that's the thing, Tou-san: we don't know how." WORST replied as she finally sat up.

"Go do girl stuff." He was slowly getting annoyed by this conversation.

"As in...?" WORST's lack of common sense was seriously pissing off Accelerator.

"Tch! I don't know, like shopping or hanging out at the mall."

"You really think we're the type to do something like that?" Before Umidori could receive her answer, WORST jumped from the couch.

"Okay! Come on, Kuro-nyan! Let's go see what's so special about this so-called 'normal' life." WORST grabbed Umidori's arm and began to lead her away to the front door.

"Hey, wait! I never agreed with this! Let me go!" WORST continued to pull Umidori away.

"Oi! WORST!" Accelerator caught WORST's attention.

"What? Can't you see Misaka was about to leave?" WORST gave him an exasperated look, still with a grim grip on Umidori.

"What about money?" Accelerator gave her an 'are you stupid?' expression.

"Ha! That's easy. Misaka will just steal it." She grinned evilly, Umidori felt WORST grip her arm harder. Umidori felt like WORST was going to break her arm, so she began to shake and looked uneasy.

"Are you fucking retarded? Hell no!" He stomped his cane as sign of irritation.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do about money?" WORST looked at him annoyingly. She let go of Umidori's arm, and crossed hers. As soon as Umidori was freed, she began to rub her arm, which now was marked.

"Does it look like I'm going to just hand my wallet over to you? You got another thing coming if you thought that." Accelerator couldn't help but slightly smirk.

"Oh? That can be fixed. I know what you want." WORST smiled.

"Ah-What the fuck WORST!" WORST had begun to remove her dress. It had already landed on the floor. She was starting to pull down her pants.

"Huh? You want Misaka to act like a stripper? Very well, then." WORST was slowly removing her pants. Umidori's face was bright red, so she covered her eyes and looked away.

"What the fuck? What the hell? Someone please kill me!" Umidori may be a cold, sadistic brat, but she was still a twelve-year-old girl.

"Stop it, WORST! Stop right now!" Accelerator grabbed her left arm.

"What? I want that money, you want me to bang you, and so we both win." WORST plainly stated. She also looked at him with a mixed expression of annoyance and confusion.

"No, you damn idiot, I never even said that! Now put your damn clothes back on!" Accelerator was already picking up the dress that Yoshikawa gave her. He was about to give it to her, when he caught her smiling at him in a seductive way.

"Like what you see?" She smirked.

"Tch!" He threw her dress at her. "Just put your goddamn clothes back on." He refused to look at her until she was dressed again.

"There, done. Hmpf!" WORST mumbled how her hot body would be wasted if this kept going.

"I-Is it safe to look now?" Umidori seemed to have been hiding behind the couch, embracing her plushie the whole time.

"Yeah, but why are you so afraid of looking? You're a female too." Accelerator was honestly a bit confused on why Umidori was so in shock.

"You have no idea what happens whenever she takes off her clothes." Umidori said in a feared tone.

"What? Wait... I think I don't wanna know, either..." Accelerator brushed off the disturbing image in his mind. "Now, what I was going to say is: what the hell are you doing now?" He had turned to find WORST giving him huge puppy eyes.

"Oh, please, Tou-san, give us some money so that we may go experience this so called normal life. Please, Tou-san?" WORST clasped her hands together and got on her knees.

"No. If you think I'm going to fall for that? Then screw—I mean, forget it." He did not want WORST to start stripping again.

"But, Tou-san–"

"No!" Accelerator was just about to leave when he heard a cry.

"WAAAAHHHHAAAA! Tou-san is so mean!" WORST started throwing a temper tantrum, screaming loudly.

"GEEZ! OKAY, I WILL GIVE YOU SOME MONEY! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Accelerator covered his ears, and looked at WORST with a desperate look.

"Okay!" WORST stopped crying as soon as she heard that. He gave her about 30 dollars, but she didn't seem pleased.

"What? Don't tell me it's not enough?" But just as the albino finished his question, WORST grabbed his shirt. She got about a half of an inch close to his face, almost touching his lips. With her bangs covering her eyes, she began to speak.

"You honestly think this is enough for two girls? Bullshit," Accelerator was about to defend his reason for giving them that amount, but she finally looked at him in eye. "Hand over the rest of what you have or Misaka will rape you and make the runt behind us to watch the whole thing!" He could feel her nails digging into his skin. For the first time since Russia, he was really scared of her. He threw his wallet at Umidori, who was also scared shitless too.

"There, now take it. Take it and get out of my face, you crazy bitch!" He pushed WORST off him, and turned away. He refused to admit he found her fearful at times.

"Thank you, Tou-san~!" WORST took the wallet from Umidori, grabbed her hand, and slammed the door shut.

"That fucking crazy bitch..." Just when Accelerator thought he was alone, the door opened halfway. WORST snuck her hand inside the small cozy home and gave him the middle finger. He had enough. "**WORST**!" She quickly slammed the door again. He let out a sigh, but just as he was about to make his way to the couch, he lost control of his body. "WHAT THE FU-" Accelerator fell to the ground hard, and couldn't complete his sentence. His last thought was this. 'I'm going to kick her ass when she gets home! Goddamn her!'

* * *

><p>AN:Nothing really to say, I just had an idea and went with it. I'll try to get back to my other stories as soon as I can. For those of you who read Beauty and the Beast, I redid the prologue. Well, somewhat.


End file.
